Harry Potter
Own and have read all at least once (earlier ones many times). Published in 7 books, one for each year of Harry's time at Hogwarts: *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (1997) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (1998) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (1999) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2000) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2003) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (2007) Length Derived by me from character counts of the full (American) textsFound online, counted with Notepad++. No fluff detected, but no guarantees of quality.: *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' - 225 standard pages *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' - 253 standard pages *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' - 321 standard pages *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' - 567 standard pages *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' - 766 standard pages *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - 505 standard pages *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' - 585 standard pages (total 3222 pages) Some sort of 'official' Scholastic wordcounts are out there, and are marginally lower. Pre-wiki Format Paperbacks and hardbacks, as they were released more or less. Journal When I was in primary school I had a friend called Tom, who began bleating on about these books he'd read about some wizard kid called Harry Potter, and I really couldn't care less. He and another friend bought me the first two for my birthday (either 1998 or 1999), which I read promptly became completely addicted to the series. Whether I read each of the books as they were published I'm not entirely sure - I only have the last two in hardback on my shelf at the moment so I guess that means I didn't read any others until they came out in paperback, but honestly I can't remember. I definitely went to Meadowhall to get the last two at midnight on the day they went out for sale, I remember sitting in the car park devouring the first pages as I waited for Matthew to pick me up for at least one of them :P For a while I had a scheme going where I'd read through the entire series so far before the next one was released, and then once more through all the books halfway between releases. I must have read the first few books 5-10 times, I guess. I'm pretty sure I've only read The Deathly Hallows once, though, and The Half-Blood Prince probably twice. Pretty sure I read The Half-Blood Prince in one day, on the set of TENCLO, although I can't find any photographic evidence if it exists. For The Deathly Hallows I read all but the last few chapters in one day, and only had to postpone those due to Matthew and Caroline's wedding party at Caroline's parents' house. I remember my favourite as a child being The Chamber of Secrets, despite The Prisoner of Azkaban being everyone else's. Rating 3 Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations Numbers 5, 22, 23 and 24 on the BBC's Big Read. =Links and references= Category:Books with 3 rating Category:Books Category:Works Category:British books Category:Fantasy books Category:Children's books Category:Books read in 1999 Category:Books read in 2000 Category:Books read in 2001 Category:Books read in 2002 Category:Books read in 2003 Category:Books read in 2004 Category:Books read in 2005 Category:Books read in 2006 Category:Books read in 2007 Category:1990s books Category:2000s books Category:Harry Potter books